After Entropy
by ahowell1993
Summary: One shot that takes place after Entropy. When Hotch hears Reid confess about his mother's Alzheimer's he figures out how he could help Reid since Reid played a huge part of bringing down the Dirty dozen hit-men and hit-women. And Reid thinks of a descision that will bring his parents closer to him while his mother can still recognize him a bit.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: I watched Entropy last night and it was amazing. I thought about the episode A Place at the Table and I thought about how Hotch would try and help Reid after hearing Reid confess about his mother. And I read that Alzheimer patients could be moved across country as long as loved ones are with the patient to keep them calm._

Spencer was sitting in his apartment after coming home from his undercover operation that he insisted on doing to bring down the dirty dozen hit-man ring. The wheels in Spencer's brain were turning because of what his mother was diagnosed with and how he could be at risk for Dementia and Alzheimer's. Spencer knew that he could get tested in the future despite being too young right now and Morgan told him that it will be OK.

While he got ready for bed he thought about what his mother's doctor said about bringing his mother to Washington DC won't be a bad idea because there are some good hospitals in Washington DC and he could put in some words.

Flashback

 _"Dr. Reid, because of your unpredictable hours and frequent traveling for work, have you ever considered moving your mother to a hospital in Washington DC?" asked Dr. Norman_

 _"I have thought about it when the FBI waived the age requirement for me but I thought that my mom would fare better in Las Vegas." replied Spencer_

 _William Reid looked at his son shocked, he wouldn't have blame his son he he took his mother with him before he moved to Washington DC_

 _"With how much time your mother has I think you should consider moving her to Washington DC_ _before she forgets you completely_ _." said Dr. Norman_

 _Spencer looked at his father who was sitting next to him._

 _"What do you think dad? I know that you visit mom once a month." said Spencer_

 _"It is your choice since you hold power of attorney over your mom, but I think this transfer won't be a bad idea because I have been thinking about moving closer to you if you move your mother to Washington DC since I am nearing retirement."_ _said William_

 _Spencer was shocked that his father was thinking about moving to Washington DC for retirement._

 _"I will need time to think about it. Especially since there is a lot going on at work and my boss told me that I should get back as soon as possible." said Spencer_ _in a soft stern tone since he_ _didn't want to bring up that a coworker is in witness protection and there has been a break through with the dirty dozen case._

 _Dr. Norman and William knew that Spencer couldn't talk about his work all the time_ _so they recognized his "don't ask" tone._

 _"Dr. Reid, if you want to transfer your mom, it will have to be within the next few months." said Dr. Norman_

 _"I know that,_ _but it will have to wait a few weeks because its kind of hard to arrange vacation time while working in the BAU since I am on call 24/7 and I did have to consult over a case a few days ago._ _" said Spencer_

 _William remembered hearing song give a consultation to a coworker over the phone._

Flashback ended

The next morning, Spencer heard his cellphone beep and he saw that it was Hotch telling him that he is giving him a ride to the office today and he would be at his apartment within a half hour. So Spencer got out of bed and got ready for the day.

30 minutes later

Spencer was waiting outside of his apartment when Hotch pulled up and Spencer got into Hotch's SUV.

"Morning Hotch." said Reid

"Morning Reid." said Hotch and Hotch looked at his youngest agent who had dark circles under his eyes so he knew that Reid was replaying the night before from his undercover mission that brought down Cat Adams and the bomber.

While Reid was silent Hotch thought about the night before and thought about how confident Reid was until he admitted to their target about his mother and the sadness in his voice.

Flashback

 _"When I looked at her medical chart it didn't make any sense. The medication they gave her should have been helping, but I couldn't figure out why the medication was making her so angry so I went to see her. The moment I walked into her room, I saw it. For three seconds she didn't know who I was. I had her tested that morning and I found out that night that she has early onset dementia, most likely Alzheimer's." said Reid in a sad voice while looking his target._

 _"Did you test yourself?" asked Cat_

 _Reid put his head down._

 _"No, you didn't, you were too scared." said Cat_

 _"Did you know?" asked Garcia who looked at me and I see a sad look on her face._

 _"No." whispered Hotch while looking at Garcia while feeling a bit sad for his youngest agent because his ex father in law has Alzheimer's and he vowed that he would get Reid alone and talk to him and I continued watching the camera that is on Reid and Cat._

 _"I thought that I dodged the bullet when I turned 30 and didn't have a schizophrenic break like her, but this is somehow bigger and scarier because I can actually see this happening; all the memories we use to share are just dying." said Reid in a sad voice and then his demeanor changed "I can't stop it. I can't help her. All I can do is find people that I can help." said Reid whose voice became confident again_

Flashback ended

Hotch's thoughts from the night before were broken when he heard Reid speaking.

"I know that you heard what I said about my mother last night and I have been thinking about going to Vegas and transporting my mom to a hospital in DC even though she has early onset dementia." said Reid

"So you can have more time to spend with her until she is gone?" asked Hotch who thought that it wasn't a bad idea because he knew that Reid has more vacation days racked up and he knew that if Reid moved his mother closer he won't have to take frequent trips to Vegas and his mother living in DC would make Reid not work so late.

"I talked to Savannah and she said it wouldn't be a bad idea since I asked her for information. She said that she could look into hospitals that have a bed available and it would be best that I travel with my mom and she said it wouldn't hurt that my dad helps out too since he knew her longer." said Spencer and Hotch saw the hopeful look on Reid's face

"You do have more vacation days racked up and I don't think that's a bad idea." said Hotch

"My mom has been living in that sanitarium since I was 18 and I am 34 now and have been living in Washington DC since I was 21 years old. When I told my father the news since I was staying with him, he told me that it would be my choice on what to do because he would support my decision and he wants to help. My father has been talking about retirement and moving closer to me." said Reid

Hotch was shocked that Spencer's father was thinking about moving to Washington DC and now he had a chance to swap stories about Spencer with Spencer's father based on his conversation with William on the phone about Diana.

"Let me tell you something. Last spring, remember when I had to leave early for a family emergency?" asked Hotch

"Yes I do." said Reid

"It was because of Haley's father Roy who has Alzheimer's. Jessica and I were talking about how we want to move him to a care home and Jessica decided to get a bigger place so Roy can live with her. I still have the flier about the care facility that Jessica had for Roy and I saved it for you just in case you ever wanted to move your mother closer." said Hotch

Reid was surprised at Hotch's revelation.

"I appreciate your offer. My mother's doctors asked me about what I was planning on doing and they said that if I act fast enough it wouldn't be a problem to move my mother across country but it would be by road trip or train since my mother hates flying." said Spencer

"How about when we get to the office you could call the care home and get a referral set up for your mom and then call your mother's doctor in a few hours." said Hotch who knew that Reid would have to deal with different time zones for his phone calls

"Thanks." said Reid

During the next few weeks Hotch watched Reid talk to doctors from his mother's hospital and the hospital he was planning on transferring his mother to on the phone and through video chat. When Reid was talking to doctors about moving his mother, he, Garcia, Rossi, and Cruz worked together to make Reid's wish happen by talking to the FBI director and other higher ups explaining to him that their brightest agent played a huge part on bringing down the remaining of the dirty dozen hit men/women and they want to help make his wish come true.

But Hotch didn't know that one of the higher ups is Reid's NA sponsor who Reid talked to about his mother and the undercover operation that Spencer volunteered to do that got Garcia out of witness protection. The higher ups told Hotch that they will make it happen as a way to say thanks to the FBI resident genius for being a crucial part of bringing down the Dirty dozen hit-man and hit-women. And Hotch was glad that he was able to help get Reid's wish come true since the FBI wanted to award Reid in some way and they agreed that moving Spencer's sick mother closer would be the best idea for he could have more time with her.

When the time came for Spencer to move his mother and father to Washington DC, Hotch and Cruz gave Reid over two weeks off to help his mother pack up and move across country and the FBI paid for the rental car and for gas as a thank you to Reid for being a huge part for bringing down the Dirty Dozen Hit-Man/Women.

A few weeks later Spencer told Hotch that his mother was settled in at the hospital and that his father was settled in an apartment not far from his apartment complex.

"I just want to thank you for helping me out on getting my mother into that hospital. And helping my father move to Washington DC." said Reid with emotion in his voice and he pulled Hotch into a hug even though Reid is not into hugging, but Reid knows that a reassuring hug is what he needs sometimes from his coworkers

Hotch returned the hug after getting over his initial shock like he did after finding Reid kneeling at Hankle's dead body and Reid's words 'I knew you'd understand'.

"This is my way to say thank you for being a crucial part of bringing down the dirty dozen hit-men and hit-women." said Hotch who patted Reid's back before pulling himself out of Reid's hug

"I know. One of my connections told me that he hopes my mom is settling in well and I realized that he was part of getting my mother into that hospital so I know that you contacted some higher ups." said Reid accusingly with a slight smirk on his face because he had a message from John asking him how his mother was settling in "And I found out that some people actually started an account for my mother and I assume it was Rossi."

"The FBI didn't want to lose you because of your mother and they wanted to help because of your years of service here. I just hope your risk of Alzheimer's won't stop you from staying in the FBI because you are still young and have a lot to offer for us. Rossi wanted to put some money towards your mother's hospitalization." said Hotch

"I know that I should just live day by day and not think about my future all the time. Morgan told me that I will be alright and that he would be here for me." said Reid

"I did tell Jack that you moved your mother to Washington DC and he was hoping that you could introduce her to him sometime." said Hotch and then Hotch gave a small smirk "And your father and I need to swap stories about you."

"I am actually planning on rare days off to check my mother out of the hospital with my father for a few hours and show my parents the sights of Washington DC. A nurse would accompany us though." said Reid

Hotch was glad that Reid would be able to show his parents the sights of Washington DC on days off.

"I hope Jack and I can come along sometime." said Hotch

"My mother is actually insisting that you and Jack join us sometimes because I told her about you and Jack and how you have been there for me since you met me." said Reid with a small grin on his face because having his parents living in Washington DC has brought him some much needed happiness since both of Spencer's parents moved closer to him.


End file.
